Unuasual Actions
by vincent-taco
Summary: a rewrite of an older fic that was lost and never found. Marlene is found to be acting strangely. After both Cloud and Vincent become victems of her behavior, they try to find out what is going on and what is wrong with Marlene. It's beter than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, this is purely a work of the imagination. There are and will be things that could and most likely would offend you. This fiction is as of right now, incomplete. I do not own any characters unless you've never heard of them… then I most likely made them up. This is a little OC… in many areas… but I did try to get some traits in that fit the characters. Doesn't really fallow any of the storylines. Flames are acceptable because I've gotten them before, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Good luck… chapter one rating : PG13 on the safe side for language.

Last warning: this story contains rapes and underage sex. Sorry, but that's how it's turning out.

WAIT! okay, now that the robot warnings are out of the way, this story is coming nicely. don't get me wrong. this is a rewrite/repost because my other account died of the bird flu. feel free to review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen. it's all good. okay, on with the story!

* * *

**_CHapter ONe!_**

Vincent opened his eyes lazily. The room was dark, subtly gleaming in a lucid moonlight shining through the half open windows. He remembered vaguely where he was and slowly sat up, pushing his headband out of his eyes. Cloud had invited him and the others on a vacation in sunny Costa de Sol for the weekend. He looked around in the dim light, trying to gain his bearings. The TV was turned off and Nanaki lie asleep beside the coffee table to Vincent's left. Empty sake bottles littered the floor and all around the small beach house, silence resided. Vincent stood, his back sore from his unusual sleeping position, and walked out the screen door, noting that two unopened containers of sake (A/N: SAKE!!!) bottles rested near Cid's arms where he'd passed out bemusedly on the kitchen table. Vincent blinked at the sleeping pilot and moved on, the cool night air acting a siren to his flesh, beckoning him out into its embrace.

The fresh air and cold white sand felt good to his bare feet as he walked towards the quietly roaring shoreline, where he had misplaced his protective boots in the wild events of the early night was unknown to him. He unclasped his cloak for the first time all weekend, now confident of his aloneness, and laid it out on the sand, admiring its dark maroon as it contrasted vividly against the white moonlit sand. Lowering himself onto it with a loud sigh, he stretched out and placed his normal arm behind his head, the other gleaming a dirty gold in the light of the almost full moon, coming to rest on his chest. The sky held only a handful of misty ivory white clouds and millions of shining stars. Each star was a tiny pearl laden against the black pre-dawn velvet. He felt his face relax at the touch of the soft breeze and let a satisfied smile lazily appear on his lips. It was nice to be out there alone and away from the stench of puke and stale alcohol. For a moment, his mind wandered, his thoughts running everywhere at once. Yuffie and Cid seemed to be getting rather close in these days of peace. Tifa seemed to be getting a little less agitated at Cloud's random mood swings and odd behavior. Marlene was taller than she was the last time he had seen her and he could tell she would be tall, easily taller than Tifa, maybe as tall as her adopted father. He could see the grey hair sneaking into Barret's dark corn rolls and then realized that he had seen signs of aging in all his companions. He just inwardly shrugged and continued looking up at the stars, hoping to avoid such depressing thought on such a beautiful night.

"Vincent?" a voice whimpered from behind him. It was low and soft, barely a whisper. The smell of alcohol drifted on the air past his nose. He didn't look up as Cloud gracelessly sat down beside him, naked from the waist up, his bedraggled pants struggling not to fall off his slim waist.

"Oh god Vince…" Cloud let his head fall forward and brought up his knees, his arms, stippled with goose bumps, wrapping around them. "I've fucked up, big time." he whispered before his body started to shake in quiet sobs. Vincent sat up and looked at the blonde bawling pathetically. He felt awkward; never had he seen Cloud in such a sad manner. Vincent's voice was gentle, his own head still rolling a little from the alcohol.

"What have you done?" Vincent jumped a little at the reaction he received. Cloud leapt to his feet and started pacing wildly, hands tearing at his yellow hair.

"I fucked up Vincent!" He turned away from Vincent to face the moving tide, "I'm such a fucking idiot. I did it… I can't believe I fucking did it…" he looked back over his shoulder towards Vincent, who sat silent, waiting for him to continue. "I fucking fucked Marlene…" He closed his eyes and tears started to flow again from his shut lids, soaking his dark lashes. "I fucked a little girl!"

"Cloud? You… _fucked_ Marlene?" Cloud gave him no answer but dropped back to the ground, still sobbing. Vincent stood up out of a sudden shock of sickness, picking up his cloak and shaking it free of sand. As he walked away, the sounds of vomiting making him cringe as he rushed off to check on Marlene.

Back inside, Vincent tiptoed into the hallway branching off from the living room to the room where Marlene slept. The door was open ajar, Cloud's shirt stuck between the door and its frame. The sick feeling that had filled his stomach, roared to life again as he slowly opened the door the rest of the way.

"Marlene?" he whispered soothingly, soon finding her curled up in the corner, naked, bloody and weeping softly. He immediately swept into the room, the door shutting behind him and he crouched down over her, offering his cloak as a shield of sorts from the world and his own eyes.

"Vincent!…." Vincent carefully hugged her to him, cooing to her, reassuring her it was alright before her tears grew worse. (A/N//glares at Vincent\ yes, I know, I made him do it but I'm still jealous.)

"It will be alright Marlene. Cloud isn't going to hurt you. I know what he did to you." He gently rocked her back and forth as a fit of tears and sobs rained through her onto his chest, staining his black shirt with her pain. He asked her the inevitable question, his grip unwillingly tightening.

"What did Cloud do to you Marlene?" She tried to stop crying but pushed herself away from the crouching man. Holding the cloak tighter around herself, she looked up at Vincent, her brown eyes, sad and traumatized. He watched her as she tried collecting herself again. She was a strong thirteen year-old, even in a situation as this.

"He- Cloud… he…." Her gaze left Vincent's eyes and he followed it to his own groin. At that moment, Vincent's eyes filled with liquid rage and his body tensed, Marlene confirming this heinous act of Cloud's only made him angrier. He stood swiftly, leaving Marlene wrapped in his cape.

"Get dressed Marlene." She had no chance to say anything as he left the room and through his rage, he never heard her soft shaking voice plea to him.

"Please don't hurt Cloud." (A/N: yes, that's what all the gushy little Cloud fans are saying… after they got over the fact that Cloud's a 'villain' in this fic.)

Vincent silently stormed into the living room to see Nanaki asleep on the soft beige couch in his place. He knelt down and gently roused the beast from his peaceful slumber.

"Nanaki, get up, we're going back to Edge." The creature raised his head and eyed the man groggily.

"What's the matter Vincent?" Vincent stood and they both looked at Marlene standing at the hallway entrance, Vincent's cloak gathered in her hands as she stared at them, her eyes watering again. Nanaki twitched his ears in concern and elegantly leapt from the couch.

* * *

Okay, now this chapter is pretty long compared to my other ones. looks at pile of one and two page chapters that's because i'm weird and like ending chapters where i think they should end... and they last about two to three pages when i hand write them... poor hands... pops pain pills anyways, hope you like it enough to go on to the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, this is purely a work of the imagination. There are and will be things that could and most likely would offend you. This fiction is as of right now, incomplete. I do not own any characters unless you've never heard of them… then I most likely made them up. This is a little OC… in many areas… but I did try to get some traits in that fit the characters. Doesn't really fallow any of the storylines. Flames are acceptable because I've gotten them before, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Good luck… chapter two rating : PG13 on the safe side for language.

Last warning: this story contains rapes and underage sex. Sorry, but that's how it's turning out.

YAY! once again, robot warnings... Well... read damn it! (please) Sunflower and Celest love this story... hides if they beg for any more, i'm going to die of carpel tunnel lol

* * *

Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch, what you mean Cloud raped Marlene? Why I oughta-" Barret bellowed with rage at the pale skinned man in front of him, angered that _he_ would have the gall to kidnap _his_ little girl, deny him the right to see her _and_ accuse _Cloud_ of such a horrible crime. Vincent stared the man down, calm on the surface, his eyes swimming with impatient rage underneath their surfaces. The others watched on, minds attempting to take in the horrid situation. Marlene remained in Vincent's room, nervously petting Nanaki while both listened to the loud voices in the other room.

"Cloud was drunk, granted I don't believe that that means anything, but the man did come to me and confess, and Marlene's confession only confirmed it. If you won't believe me Barret," he stopped for a moment to take a breath, "calm yourself and ask Marlene." Vincent eyed the black man until he visibly relaxed, then he warily stepped out of his way to allow him access to the spare bedroom.

Barret turned the knob gently, peeking in and then entering completely. There was his baby girl, petting the red fire beast.

"Marlene, baby girl, are you okay?" His voice was trained into a gentle inquiry. When she didn't look up at him, his heart broke inside and he watched silent tears rolled off her cheek. She just kept petting Nanaki, her hands pulling harder at the thick cherry shaded pelt. The big cat looked up at Barret with his one good yellow eye and rose to leave. Marlene held tight to his coat, hugging him to her and burying her face in his side.

"Marlene," Barret sat down on the floor close to her, "did Cloud hurt you baby?" Sobs erupted from the small girl, her adolescent frame clinging tight to Nanaki.

"He…daddy please don't hurt Cloud! Please don't! Vincent promised me he wouldn't let you!" She turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and howling into his chest. Barret felt tears falling down his own cheeks.

"Marlene, did Cloud touch you? Was he mean to you?" Marlene sobbed louder, but Barret could feel the small nod against his chest.

"Please don't hurt Cloud." Barret was suddenly angered by this demand.

"Marlene, he did something very bad, didn't he? He needs to be punished." Marlene shook her head violently.

"No! Denzel needs Cloud! Tifa needs him. I want us all to be happy! If…if you or anyone hurts Cloud, I'll hate you forever!" She threw herself away from him and buried herself against Nanaki, who looked on sympathetically, his soul saddened by these cruel events. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." Barret choked as he wiped at the tears and stood. A somber Vincent entered.

"Marlene is welcome to stay here. I have tried taking her home but she wished to stay here." All Barret could do was nod. His heart broke even more when his little Marlene jumped up and crossed the room to hug the tall black clad man with red eyes.

"I'm sorry Vincent." A small nod was all he received in return. But that was enough. Barret walked out of the room and into the living area, all the others sitting in silence. He looked at all of them, Tifa last. His sad eyes caused her to burst into heavy tears. He left the flat without another word, leaving Cid, Yuffie, and Cait Sith to comfort the lamenting woman. Cloud was no where to be seen.

(A/N: yes, I know, this was kind of cheesy/rough, but its similar to things that friends and others have gone through, and I thought….. yeah, I guess this would work. So….. //blows raspberry\)

* * *

Ah, author notes to Celest and Sunny-D... figured i would leave them in there... oh well... R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, this is purely a work of the imagination. There are and will be things that could and most likely would offend you. This fiction is as of right now, incomplete. I do not own any characters unless you've never heard of them… then I most likely made them up. This is a little OC… in many areas… but I did try to get some traits in that fit the characters. Doesn't really fallow any of the storylines. Flames are acceptable because I've gotten them before, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Good luck… chapter three rating : PG13 on the safe side for language.

Last warning: this story contains "rapes" and underage sex. Sorry, but that's how it's turning out.

Now anyways, yikes! A review!!! turns blue and they say they are liking it!!! OMG!!!! Well, I guess now would be a good time to add on a new chapter. it's deer season so that means I'll be doing other things than typing and stuff... for now. preys little brother gets a deer I want VENISON!!!! OOOOOO! new fic idea! Cloud goes deer... no! CHOCOBO hunting with Barret and Vincent!!!! lol. Oh, sorry, onwards with the story!

Chapter 3

A deafening clap of thunder roused Marlene from her sleep, a streak of lightning illuminating the bedroom. Outside a storm raged and rumblings of the rolling thunder shook the window panes noisily. Another loud crack of thunder made her jump from her bed, her brown eyes growing wide. She opened the door with a creak and stepped out into the hall, a tiny night light casting brownish-yellow light over her. Crossing the hall to her left, she opened the plain white door leading to Vincent's room and quietly entered, jumping again at another loud blast of thunder. The room was encased in darkness, but she found her way to the bed without injury.

Nanaki stirred from his sleep at the foot of the bed, feeling tiny hands wrap timidly around his neck. He opened his one good eye to see Marlene's form curled up against him, mere inches away from Vincent's bare feet.

"What's the matter little one?" Nanaki whispered kindly, his low voice a gentle purr. Marlene looked up at him in the darkness, her eyes tired.

"I can't sleep, the storm's too scary." She yawned as movement came from the upper half of the bed.

"Marlene?" Vincent's voice was drowsy, and a tad bit higher than normal. Nanaki rose to a sitting position, Marlene doing the same. Vincent leaned over and switched on the lamp on the bedside table, the room coming into a yellow muted brightness.

"The storm frightened her." Marlene nodded in confirmation Nanaki's assessment and moved up next to Vincent at the head of the bed, burying her face in the crook of his normal arm. Vincent looked down at her blankly as if suddenly afraid, hoping beyond all hopes that she wouldn't try to snuggle under the covers, but did nothing. A part of him wanted to get up and escort the young girl back to her own room while, in the recess of his mind, Chaos was putting up a tough fight to gain supremacy. Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. It worried him that after so long since the whole war against Meteor Chaos chose now to roar into life. He most certainly did not want to lose control of the demon around Marlene. He knew what Chaos would do to her if he did take over the gunman.

Vincent looked at her, snuggled against him so innocently, her pale purple pajamas faintly glowing against her skin as she laid there, eyes already shut and breathing easy. He vowed he wouldn't let Chaos have his fun while she was in his home, or at all for that matter. She was an innocent and the sight of her only painfully reminded him that he wasn't as human as he would have wanted to be.

"Nanaki, hand me some shorts," he whispered. Vincent's better half applauded him as he carefully slipped away from the sleeping child's grip, modestly hiding behind the set of dresser drawers as he changed.

"I'll stay with her Vincent, go sleep on the sofa." The creature looked up at the man's tired red eyes. Vincent's normal hand reached out and grabbed one of the beast's ears fondly, giving it a gentle tug for a moment in thanks. He left the room, turning out the light as he did, and walked down the hall into the living room. He didn't want to think about Chaos or Marlene or the nightmares that had been haunting him in his dreams before waking. He just wanted to sleep. Pulling the throw rug off the back of the cream colored sofa, he curled his form to fit the rather small space and covered himself completely, hiding in a way from any disturbing thoughts. It reminded him of Cloud; but, when one was as tired as he was, one wouldn't mind hiding so much.

In the morning, Vincent entered his bedroom to find both Nanaki and Marlene spread out on his bed, taking up almost the entire king sized mattress. An amused smile cautiously stepped onto his full lips as he opened the closet door to get some clothes. Marlene stirred in her sleep behind him, moaning softly.

"Cloud…" Vincent spun around and looked at her, his ears listening hard for her words. She tossed and turned some more then settled down again, her breathing stable. Vincent grabbed his clothing and left to change in the bathroom.

Okay, so that is it for chapter three... love it, hate it, mutilate it... whatever... review!!!! it's a hard topic that this story covers and characters are OOC, but all it takes to review is the click of a mouse and some button mashing!!! flits eyelashes if you review, i'll give you a penguine!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, this is purely a work of the imagination. There are and will be things that could and most likely would offend you. This fiction is as of right now, incomplete. I do not own any characters unless you've never heard of them… then I most likely made them up. This is a little OC… in many areas… but I did try to get some traits in that fit the characters. Doesn't really fallow any of the storylines. Flames are acceptable because I've gotten them before, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Good luck… chapter four rating : PG13 on the safe side for language.

Last warning: this story contains rapes and underage sex. Sorry, but that's how it's turning out.

YAY! ANother ChaPter!!!! hugs pillow anyways, "Midgar ska Paradise Orchestra"... yeah, I stole that from Tokyo ska Praradise Orchestra... now go listen to them!!!! lol. I could SO see Vinnie listening to them!!! lol.

Chapter 4

Marlene awoke to the sound of vacuuming and Midgar ska Paradise Orchestra coming from the living room. Nanaki rolled over in his sleep as she sat in bed glancing about at all the things in Vincent's room, her lips quietly humming along with the distant music. Besides the bed, the small oak table next to it and a chest of drawers, there wasn't much else to it besides the closet. A few picture frames sat on the dresser: one of Vincent and Nanaki at a chocobo ranch, one with everyone together and one of an unfamiliar lady with long brown hair in a lab coat.

She got out of bed and walked over to her own bedroom, shutting the door behind herself. When she'd come out, Vincent was on the phone, Nanaki sitting on the couch, beside him.

"Cloud, don't be stupid."

Marlene froze; Cloud was on the phone.

"Marlene?" There was a pause. Marlene tried to ear what the other line was saying but to no avail.

"No." Marlene blinked and sat down on the floor by the couch at Vincent's bare feet.

"Yes…. No." Vincent sat, cold and tense, his metal claw absently stroking Nanaki's back.

"I don't know. She is in my care at the moment…." he turned down to Marlene who pushed aside her long bangs to see him clearly, her face showing signs of anxiety.

"Do you want to speak with Cloud?" She swallowed and gave a curt nod. Vincent handed her the phone.

"Cloud?" Marlene's voice shook slightly as she spoke into the receiver.

"Marlene…Marlene I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to hit you. But what you did--"

"Cloud…" tears threatened to break through her resistance.

"Marlene…." She looked up at Vincent, at the black tank top and blue jeans he wore… so similar to what Cloud had worn that night…. Her barrier was crushed. She just wanted things to be normal again.

"Cloud!" her sobs grew louder and all she could do was mumble his name. Vincent took the phone from her, Nanaki stepping off the couch to comfort the crying girl, as Vincent finished the conversation in the kitchen.

Ja, I know, short... I'm crazy like that. Blarg! Hope it's still interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, this is purely a work of the imagination. There are and will be things that could and most likely would offend you. This fiction is as of right now, incomplete. I do not own any characters unless you've never heard of them… then I most likely made them up. This is a little OC… in many areas… but I did try to get some traits in that fit the characters. Doesn't really fallow any of the storylines. Flames are acceptable because I've gotten them before, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Good luck… chapter five rating : PG13 on the safe side for language.

Last warning: this story contains rapes and underage sex. Sorry, but that's how it's turning out.

ANYWAYS!!!!

well sorry it took so long to add this chapter. Christmas was crazy... I had a big ass fight with my boyfriend on the 25th... and then we made up when he got back from California... grrrrrrrrr... HE WENT ALL SEPHIROTH ON MY ASS!!! Not the back stabbing Seph, but the 'alone with a certain hot black haired gunman Seph'... so of course I did the only thing I could do... I went all Vincent frickin' Valentine on HIS ass! HA! I win! I win I say!!! Anyways, I hope this is still going good... please don't hurt me...

Chapter 5

Marlene sat in her bedroom, tears dry and long gone, playing chess with Nanaki when Vincent walked in on the two, an absent look of boredom on his face.

"Nanaki, there is a call for you on the speaker phone in the kitchen."

"Who?" Vincent shrugged, not really knowing.

"I think it's Tes'sine." Nanaki looked at the board and groaned as he noticed Marlene trying to steal his knight.

"Rook to E5," he grumbled as he sauntered out of the room, stealing the menacing queen from its place of power. Marlene moved his piece dutifully and looked up at Vincent, a grin playing on her lips. Vincent could only guess at the next series of moves she was going to use… the way she was setting Nanaki up for, she planned to take his king in about three more moves. Vincent wondered if the red cat knew this.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled at him, glad he wasn't mad at her.

"Better." She stood up from the floor and walked over to the door frame where he stood, wrapping her arms around his waist, smothering him in a tight hug. Slowly, Vincent began to hug her back, his eyes looking lovingly at her small frame. He was getting used to having her around so quickly.

"Vincent, let's go visit Tifa and Denzel today. Please?" Marlene whispered, smothering him even more.

"If you wish." He slowly pushed her away, Chaos roared into life again, seeming to mock the tall man. How he would bend so easily for this young mortal while he would not budge an inch for a powerful demon. "Get your shoes on then." He took this time to return to the kitchen.

"Nanaki, we're going to Tifa's, will you come with us or stay here?" He looked out the living room window at the building tops baking in the sun.

"Guess I'll come. It would be nice to get some fresh air." Vincent nodded and opened the refrigerator.

"Looks like we have to go shopping anyways. I'm still unaccustomed to feeding three." Nanaki smiled at his remark.

"You were never accustomed to feeding two. If I were not here, it's quite possible that you'd let yourself starve to death."

"Ready!" Marlene skipped into the kitchen, sporting pale shorts and a dark green tank top. The weather had been rather nice as of lately.

"Well then," smiled Vincent, eyeing Marlene bemusedly "let us go."

* * *

Thanks to all who have reviewed on ALL my stories! you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... or is it the music i'm listening to... OC remix Party In The Shop from Zelda OoT anyways, thanks and come back for more! Oh and I'll give treats to any who can find the vague Harry Potter stab... well not a stab... maybe a poke. Cheers! It's getting there so chill out Tom! 


End file.
